Thief Of My Heart
by Kissed By My Angel
Summary: Reneesme has lived a perfect life up until now. She has a wide variety of friends and people who care about her, but suddenly her world turns. Her parents allow "delinquent" Jacob Black to live with them for the rest of the year, can they maybe find love?


Thief Of My Heart

Summary: Reneesme has lived a perfect life up until now. She has a wide variety of friends and people who care about her, but suddenly her world gets shaken up a bit. Her parents allow "delinquent" Jacob Black to live with them for the rest of the year so he can finish up school. He has just returned from jail, and Nessie doesn't know what to think of him. All she knows is that she must stay away from him. She knows he has a horrible past, but she can't make up her mind on whether she wants to know it or be apart of it. They each open their eyes to different worlds neither of them knew could exist…those worlds could possibly even bring them together…

…**.**

I remember the day they took Jacob Black away. I'm pretty sure everyone does.

I was sitting in my biology class, trying my hardest to keep my eyes open in the front row seat I sat in every day. My head rested in my right hand and a blank piece of notebook paper sat in front of me. I was supposed to be taking notes, but I was too tired to pay attention.

Jacob sat in his usual seat in the back of the classroom with his other delinquent friends, and that day I noticed they were all surprisingly quiet than usual. Not that I really paid them that much attention anyway, I usually ignored them as best as I could.

The teacher was droning on and on about something, but was cut off by a loud knock on the door. I turned my head to look just in time to see it burst open and two police officers rush in, one of them being my dad, the chief.

'What's going on?" The question echoed through the room. I watched as Jacob jumped out of his seat. The officers were struck in the maze of desks as Jacob shoved his way through. "Jacob Black!" My dad yelled, but Jacob bolted out of the classroom door and out to the hallway, the officers not far behind. Students flew out of their seats and ran into the hall after them.

"Sit down! Stop!" The teachers voice was lost in the uproar of voices. Instead of running outside where I knew a mob of kids would be, I went over to the windows overlooking the parking lot of Forks High. Several others followed me. I looked out the window only to see Jacob race out the front doors, two officers behind him, quickly followed by a large crowd of students. Five cop cars were parked in front of the school, including my dad's. Jacob noticed the cars the same moment I did and came to a sudden halt at the sight of three more officers. His moment of hesitation cost him and her was immediately tackled to the ground, while two other officers tried desperately to maintain the mob of curious bystanders.

Jacob's head was slammed hard against the pavement in an attempt to stop his struggling. It took two officers to hold him down as I watched my father walk over calmly and stand over Jacob's struggling form. Even from over here I could here my father's words as he spoke them to Jacob.

"Jacob Black, you are under arrest, you have the right to remain silent. Anything you say or do will be held against you in a court of law."

I watched as one of the officers pinning him down pulled handcuffs from his belt and strapped them on his wrists. They pulled him up so he was standing, and then guided him towards the open door of my dad's police car. The other cops hastily attempted to get the students back to their classes.

I walked back to my seat and sat down as everyone began to file back into the classroom.

Everyone was walking, talking, whispering, and asking. Rumors soared through the air like pesky flies. All anyone was talking about was Jacob Black being arrested. You couldn't go anywhere that day without hearing it. A few months later the talk about him died down, until finally no one mentioned his name.

….

That was two years ago.

Now that Jacob has done his time and is to be released, it turns out things have changed while he was gone and needed somewhere to stay for his last year of high school.

"Nessie, Jacob Black is coming to live with us."

It's amazing how one simple sentence can change my reputation, and my life, so completely.

…

"That's what you're wearing?" My dad, Edward, asked me as I climbed into our brand new Charger. I have on a black tank top with gray sweats. I don't bother with a coat, it's still summertime and man is it hot.

"Oh I'm sorry, is my outfit not suitable for our dinner with a criminal?" I say sourly, glaring at him. He frowns as we wait for my mom, Bella, to join us in the car. "Don't be so judgmental, Nessie. You don't even know him. He's actually been through a lot these past months. Cut him a break."

I sigh heavily and rest my head on my seatbelt, crossing my arms. My mom joins us and we head over to the restaurant. "Can I get you anything to drink?" The waiter asks us, and I order water while my parents order Diet Cokes. "When is he supposed to be here?" I ask, breaking the silence that we've all held for over fifteen minutes. Dad looks at his watch and back at me.

"Well he was supposed to be here by now." He says, frowning slightly. I smirk.

"The delinquent is late. Surprise surprise. " Mom gives me a disapproving look but I ignore it. The waitress comes with our drinks, but we wait to order our food. I sit and take long drinks of my water while hurriedly texting all my friends. "Right here." I turn to see our waitress standing by our table and a very tall, attractive, muscular boy standing beside her.

For a moment Jacob Black takes my breath away, but only for a moment. Then I turn right back to texting my friends.

He comes and sits right next to me, and he smells weird, so I scoot my chair over a couple inches, not enough to be notably rude though. I watch as my dads greet him with a handshake, whilst my mom gets up and hugs him, like an old friend. How odd.

"Jacob, this is my daughter Reneesme, but she likes to be called Nessie. You might know her from school, you two are in the same grade." Dad says. Jacob looks over at me and I see his eyes roaming up and down my body, checking me out.

"Nice to meet you, Nessie." He says with a smirk. His eyes are dark and mysterious, yet beautiful. I smile coldly.

"Yeah, you too I guess." I take another sip of my water and go back to texting my friends about Jacob.

"So, um, Jacob have you caught up with any of your friends yet?" Dad asks casually.

"No" Jacob says impassively.

"Have you signed up for school yet?" My mom asks.

"No."

"Have you got any plans this weekend?" Jacob looks up and gives dad that did-you-really-just-ask-me-that look. Anger burns in my throat at his attitude. "No."

"You know, you could be a little more respectful to him," I spit, not even looking at Jacob. He turns and raises his eyebrow at me. His face is threatening and his eyes still have a mischievous glint to them.

"Excuse me?"

…

How do you like it so far? Think I should continue? Please let me know what you think, Thanks! (Review please)

**~Angel~**


End file.
